Chu-ih-yu
A Kwannon-jin of the Eastern Hsien, the Chu-ih-yu are elemental nobles; Kamuii Shinma of the element of Metal. They are often mistakenly referred to as Changelings. Nature The Chu-ih-yu are the warriors of the Kamuii. Forever just and fair-minded, they are forces of lesser Yin, revering the West, the autumn, and the color White. Many serve as high-ranking administrators in the Li Shen as part of the Tieh Fu (Ministry of Metal). Their domains are not only mines of precious minerals but they also temples with precious bells and gongs and museums with ancient weapons. They are objective to a fault and will bring any wrong doer to justice with a punishment fitting the crime. Extenuating circumstances mean little to the Metal Lords and they uphold an Eye for an Eye mentality. Fearless in battle, they are famed for their bravery and many foes will think twice about attacking a group of Hsien with a Chu-ih-yu among them. Once they make up their mind, little can distract them from their goal. While they are not as sagacious as the Fu Hsi, many shinma consult them on matters of jurisprudence and they are acknowledged as impartial arbiters no matter who or what the matter involves. Though they are great allies, they are seen as cold, harsh, and unfeeling. They are polite, stiff, and formal and feel it is their duty to promote just behavior in others as well. Witnessing injustice, they will not fail to upgrade the perpetrator, at the edge of a sword of necessary, and explain the whole affair in detail... to the point of boring both victim and perpetrator. They may then set up a contest, fair to both sides to which offenders often comply. (It would be foolish to test the martial skill of the Chu-ih-yu.) Most of the Metal Lords are proficient in several weapons; all of them metal. * Kwannon-jin [[Fortune (CTD)|'Fortune']]: Metal Hotei * [[Hsien-tsu|'Hsien-tsu']]' -' These younglings are every parent's dream come true. They are neat, precise, and always well-mannered. They enjoy martial sports and finish what they begin like school projects and chores. They crave fairness and if they feel they are unjustly punished they will say so and explain it quite rationally... which may get them in more trouble from angry parents. On the other hand they will also speak up if they feel their deeds deserve more stringent punishment. They are often eager to leave home and begin their adult life serving as administrators for higher-ranking Shinma. * [[Hsien-jin|'Hsien-jin']]' -' These Metal Lords are consulate peacemakers. They are always solving disputes and seeking resolutions fair to all. They occasionally overstep their bounds, however, by telling people more than anyone wants to hear about their failings. It's one thing to point out to a fellow Hsien made an unfair decision and quite another to spend hours explaining it precisely and telling them what to do to fix it. Appearance Chu-ih-yu are tall, imposing, and proud creatures. In their Wani Form they have silvery skin and glowing, pure white eyes, with sharp, angular features, and fine chiseled bone structure in the cheeks, fingers and wrists. Hair is white and worn long and loose by both male and females. They prefer simple clothing and adornments that allow free movement in battle. Prepared for such they always keep at least two weapons. When using Mask of Shintai their faces become frozen in an icey grimace. Nails lengthen and their bodies seem even more erect while their hair floats on an invisible wind like spiderwebs. On the whole they look like an ancient, skeletal warrior promising a reign for all offenders. Court Affiliations As with many of the Kamuii, the Metal Lords often align with the Li Shen. Some join the war-like Yü and enjoy the knightly role of dispenser of Justice while a few, silent members espouse the excesses of the Shu Shen. It is extremely rare to find one among the Xian Mo, Xian Mun, or Wu Hsien. Luck & Curse * Luck -''' The Chu-ih-yu are attuned to the geometry of truth in all things. They get a +2 dice to Perception rolls when looking out for lies. * 'Curse -' While the Metal Lords are fair, their hearts are usually cold as steel. All Charisma rolls are made at +2 difficulty when socializing with others. Wani Powers When in Wani Form, the Chu-ih-yu are invulnerable to metals. They automatically soak levels of damage equal to Stamina versus metal weapons or bullets. References # CTD. '''Land of Eight Million Dreams, pp. 72-73. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith Category:Gallain (CTD)